Accidents Happen
by Icewind505
Summary: Elizaveta and Gilbert made a stupid mistake, but sometimes, accidents can be for the better.
1. Shocking News

Elizaveta groaned and tossed around in her bed. The flowered mattress was moist with sweat and the sheets were crumpled into a ball on the floor. The Hungarian had been feeling horrible all morning and had thrown up multiple times already. She had no idea what had made her feel like this. Had she eaten some bad pasta at Ludwig's the other night? No, that couldn't be it, nobody is a better cook than Feliciano Vargas.

Then why did she feel like this?

Elizaveta groaned again and felt her stomach bubbling and made a beeline for the bathroom, making it just in time as she heaved up frothy fluids into the toilet. She heaved one last time before wiping her mouth with a towel and brushing her teeth for the third time that day.

Elizaveta stumbled back into her room before moaning and grabbing her cellphone off her nightstand.

"That's it! I'm calling Natalia!"

A strange choice, but even though Belarus came off as frightening and imposing, she was a nice person at heart. At least, that was what Elizaveta thought of her.

"Hello? Natalia?"

"Elizaveta? What do you need?"

"I feel sick, I've been throwing up all morning."

There was a pause, a rustling sound, and the slam of a car door.

"I'll be right over, I think I might have an idea of what might be making you so sick."

Elizaveta nodded to no one in particular and snapped the cellphone shut before feeling a familiar bubbling sensation in her stomach.

"Not again!"

* * *

Natalia pulled up in Elizaveta's driveway and stormed into the house, dragging a suitcase full of who-knows-what behind her, not to mention a shoulder bag.

She knocked on the front door and yelled, nearly waking up the entire neighborhood.

"LIZ! ARE YOU ALRIGHT!?"

The Hungarian woman threw open the front door while rubbing her temples.

"NATALIA! PLEASE! DON'T BE SO LOUD!"

Natalia rolled her eyes before dragging Elizaveta back into the house and digging through her shoulder bag. She pulled out two small boxes and handed them to Elizaveta.

"Here. Go to the bathroom and use these."

The Hungarian woman stared at the boxes in her hand and read the label.

"Pregnancy. Test?"

Before she could question any further, Natalia bushed her into the bathroom. A few minutes later, a distressed cry rang through the house.

Elizaveta ran out of the bathroom and looked at Natalia with obvious distress before uttering two barely audible words.

"I'm... pregnant..."


	2. Call Him

Elizaveta slumped down on the couch and hung her head in her hands. She groaned aloud and Natalia rubbed comforting circles on her back.

"Liz? Are you alright?"

Elizaveta shook her head and groaned again before mumbling incoherent sentences. Natalia strained to hear and caught one sentence that seemed slighty louder than the rest, 'What am I going to tell Gil?'

Natalia gasped and looked at her best friend with wide eyes.

"Gilbert? As in Gilbert Beilschmidt? Ludwig's brother?"

Elizaveta nodded slightly and sighed. She looked up at Natalia with teary eyes. She stared back with interest sparkling in her dark eyes.

"Weren't you dating Roderich?"

Elizaveta shook her head and Natalia frowned. She was never one to find out new among the countries very early. She detested it but didn't object, after all, she had to worry more about her wonderful big brother.

"Roderich and I broke up a couple of years ago. I've been dating Gil ever since... Anyways, I'm starving! What do you want for lunch?"

The Hungarian woman shot up onto her feet and looked down at her friend expectantly. Natalia blinked with surprise. This woman had gone from near tears to happy and bubbly... Hormones... That was the only answer she could come up with. The Belarusian simply shook her head and pulled Elizaveta back down.

"I'll cook, just make yourself comfortable... And maybe call Gilbert while you're at it."

With that, Natalia left for the kitchen, leaving a floundering Hungarian behind her. Elizaveta sighed and picked her cellphone off the table before scrolling down to "T" in her contacts to call "The Great and Awesome Prussia". She rolled her eyes as she passed his second contact also located in "T" labeled "The Awesome Boyfriend".

She put the phone next to her ear, waiting for Gilbert's familiar voice to answer the phone. And in no time at all, he picked up.

"Yo! Lizzy! Why are you calling the awesome me? Not that I mind! It's awesome that my awesome girlfriend is calling the awesome me for once! Anyway, what is it?"

"Um... Gil... I... You see..."

Elizaveta stumbled with her words and she could almost feel the concern emanating off of the other country through the phone.

"Lizzy? You alright? You don't sound so awesome."

Elizaveta shook her head before remembering that he couldn't see her. She played with the hem of her skirt nervously and gulped.

"N-no. Gil... Y-you see..."

"That's it! I'm coming over there! You're sick aren't you!? That's totally not awesome! You might die! I'm not allowing that!"

"NO! No. Gil, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Mhm."

"Then what is it?"

"Gil..."

"What?"

"I'm..."

"You're what?"

"I'm pregnant..."

Five minutes passed.

"Gil?"

The only answer she received from the other end, was silence...

* * *

_That's the end of this chapter. R&R._

_Lol, JK guys. I hate cliffhangers._

* * *

_**~At the Beilschmidt Household. Oh, and Feliciano.**  
_

Gilbert was silent. Even the small yellow bird on the top of his head was frozen in place.

Pregnant? Had he heard that right?

Elizaveta was pregnant?

How?!

Oh, right. That one night when Antonio and Francis had decided to take half the countries of the world and go drinking. Gilbert had stumbled home with Elizaveta and they had made some stupid mistakes.

Wait a minute...

So, Elizaveta was pregnant, and he was the cause?

Gilbert came up with two conclusions. Number one, Elizaveta was probably going to murder him, whether it be on her own terms or a hormone-fueled rampage. Number two... He was going to be a father...

The Prussian shot up like a rocket, yelling and waving his arms madly.

"MEIN GOTT BRUDER! I'M GOING TO BE A FATHER! FELI! LUDWIG! LIZ IS PREGNANT! I'M GOING TO BE A FATHER! WE'RE GOING TO HAVE AN AWESOME KID! BRUDER! ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING?! I'M GOING TO BE A FATHER! LET'S HAVE AN AWESOME PARTY TONIGHT! WE'LL INVITE EVERYONE! EVEN THAT DOUCHEBAG RODERICH! I'M TO AWESOMELY HAPPY TO CARE RIGHT NOW WHETHER HE'S THERE OR NOT! COME DOWN HERE!"

The mentioned German and Italian came down the stairs. Ludwig was rubbing his temples and Feliciano was singing happily about pasta.

"Ja. Ja. I heard you the first time. That's good for you and Elizaveta. But don't yell so loud."

Feliciano gave Gilbert a pat on the back.

"Congratulations Gilbert, ve~ But don't you think you should talk to Elizaveta about the party fir-"

But before Feliciano could finish his sentence, Gilbert was out the door and tearing down the street towards a certain Hungarian's house.

* * *

_Okay, now the chapter is over. Tell me what you think._

_~Im Sun-Ji_


	3. Angst

Elizaveta heard the dial tone on the other end and tears started forming at the corners of her eyes. They started flowing down her face in streams. She was so upset that she didn't even notice her tears until she felt a wet spot drip onto her palm. She hardly even noticed Natalia walk into the room and start rubbing circles on her back.

Elizaveta whimpered and broke down, she buried her face into Natalia's shirt, gripping tightly onto the back of the purple cloth. The Belarusian shifted so that Elizaveta was practically on her lap. She petted her hair and sighed.

"Liz. What's wrong?"

Elizaveta hiccuped and sniffled before yelling in a hoarse voice.

"NATALIA! HE HATES ME! GILBERT HATES ME!"

"Now, now. How do you know that? You can't be sure, right?"

"HE HATES ME! I'M SURE OF IT! WHEN I TOLD HIM HE DIDN'T ANSWER ME! HE HATES ME SO MUCH!"

Natalia stayed silent and scowled slightly. That bastard, how dare he hurt her friend. Pretty much ONLY friend.

She abruptly jumped to her feet and stormed out of the house. Elizaveta stayed seated on the couch, still bawling her eyes out.

* * *

Gilbert leaned forward with his hands on his knees and started coughing. Greedily gulping down air and sighing. He needed to get to Elizaveta's house and violently crush her in a hug. He was almost there but it had been a while since his last personal training session and he wasn't as fast as he used to be.

He looked down at the ground as sweat dripped down from his face. He huffed and didn't notice violent growling coming from above until he was picked up by the collar.

"Hey! Stop that! You can't do that to the awes-"

Gilbert froze when he looked in front of him. Natalia was standing there, a VERY familiar frying pan in her hand. Gilbert had it smashed into his face enough times by a certain Hungarian woman.

The Belarusian had a creepy smile plastered on her face and her blonde hair was whipping around her in an invisible wind. Her eyes were glowing red and a threatening purple aura was emanating from her. Gilbert shuddered and put his hands up in surrender.

"B-Belarus, d-don't do anything hasty! Don't smash in my a-awesome face, only L-Lizzy can do that!"

Natalia growled before swinging the frying pan towards Gilbert's face. The Prussian squeezed his eyes shut and braced for impact. But it never came. Instead, Natalia stopped it inches away from his face. She growled again and dropped pan with a clatter on the ground. She grabbed Gilbert by the neck and forced him into a nearby brick wall.

"Give me one reason I shouldn't kill you."

"What did I do?!"

"You hurt Liz, don't try to squirm your way out of this one."

"How did I hur- ACK!"

Natalia's grip tightened on Gilbert's neck and he was cut off abruptly.

"BULLSHIT! WHY DIDN'T YOU ANSWER HER?! WHY IS LIZ CRYING HER EYES OUT ON THE COUCH!?"

Gilbert's eyes widened and he struggled in her grip.

"Let me go! I said let me- ACK! Would you cut tha- ACK!"

The Prussian started sliding down and he felt lightheaded. Using whatever strength he had left, he landed a strong kick to Natalia's stomach. She stumbled backwards and loosened her grip. Gilbert fell onto his hands and gagged before scrambling to his feet and dashing away.

Gilbert made it to the front door of Elizaveta's house before being tackled by a fuming Belarusian. Unfortunately for her (and fortunately for Gilbert), the angle of her tackle was off and they broke through the front door. Gilbert sprawled out while Natalia throttled him, whispering threatening words that sounded very similar to a curse.

Elizaveta came into the room and gasped. Gilbert was turning a nice shade of blue and Natalia's glowing red eyes were glinting with evil intent. Elizaveta stood in shock until Gilbert passed out from lack of air. She pried Natalia off of him and dragged him into the living room by his feet. She sat on the couch and placed him on with her, positioning his head so that it was in her lap. Elizaveta sighed and then jumped in surprise when Natalia materialized next to her, holding a pitcher of ice water.

"Liz. Move."

Elizaveta hesitantly obeyed, she got off the couch and watched as Natalia positioned the pitcher over Gilbert's head. And dumped it.

Gilbert shot up, crimson eyes wide and silver hair dripping wet.

"THE BEER IS UNDER THE ELEPHANT!"

Gilbert looked around with surprise evident in his eyes.

"Wh-what happened? Where am I?"

Gilbert looked up at the still fuming Natalia and shuddered slightly. Then he saw Elizaveta, his expression fell when he saw her puffy red eyes and tear-streaked face.

"Lizzy..."

Natalia glared at him before getting up and leaving the room, sliding out the doorway. Gilbert sweatdropped and looked back up at his girlfriend. Elizaveta blinked and looked away.

"Gil... Why did you come here?"

"I came to stay with you, after all, you're pregnant and we're going to have an awesome kid. Why else?"

"Don't... Don't you h-hate me?"

"Why would I hate you?"

Elizaveta stood there in silence. She couldn't think of anything to say. Gilbert smiled and pulled Elizaveta down onto his lap.

"Exactly. Don't ever think I hate you. You're too awesome for that."

Elizaveta smiled and rested her head on Gilbert's chest. She sighed and Gilbert coughed.

"Well... Anyway... I was actually thinking..."

"What is it Gil?"

"I was actually thinking that we could throw a party..."

"WHAT?"

* * *

_R&R guys_.

~Im Sun-Ji


End file.
